The invention relates to a novel method and compositions for enhancing absorption of drugs from the nasal, buccal, sublingual and vaginal cavities by incorporating therein a choline ester absorption enhancing agent. The use of choline esters to promote nasal, buccal, sublingual and vaginal drug delivery offers several advantages over attempts to increase drug absorption from the gastrointestinal tract. Drugs are not exposed to the enzymatic activity of the stomach and small intestine, and are not exposed to the acidic environment of the stomach. This can offer significant advantages in drug stability.